Mandarin (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Mandarin is the leader of the Ten Rings and is a major antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He's a well-known international extremely powerful terrorist who leads the Ten Rings but is made up to many despite actually being real. He is portrayed and voiced by an unknown actor. Biography Legend The Mandarin's actual past is shrowded in mystery but his followers believe him to be as ancient as a warrior king inspiring generations of men from as far back as the Middle Ages and possibly before. His name was an ancient Chinese war mantle meaning "adviser to the King". The Ten Rings At some point in time, the Madarin had became the leader of the Ten Rings, a cult-like terrorist organization that held religious beliefs that was thousands of years old. To many of his followers, he's a legend and a myth with only those close to him actually knowing that he's actually real. The beliefs of the Ten Rings would spread and eventually reach the Western World where the Ten Rings would rise to become a powerful international terrorist organization by the beginning of the 21st Century. In the year 2010, the Ten Rings had staged an abduction of American multi-billionare Tony Stark where they had destroyed an American Military Convoy escorting him and successfully kidnapped him. They then forced Tony into building powerful weapons for them to use but Tony instead built a suit of armor and escaped where he was called Iron Man by the survivors of his escape. Over the next year, the Ten Rings would get into conflict with Iron Man and suffer numerous defeats at his hands but planned their revenge once Tony Stark announced his plans to become a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D. and temporarily retired as Iron Man. Their plan was to kidnap James Rhodes of the United States Air Force and capture his armor as well. The plan failed with Rhodes/War Machine fighting off the Ten Rings but they had managed to scan the designs and had the blueprints needed to re-create the suit. The Stolen Name Six months after the Ten Rings' conflict with War Machine had passed, the Ten Rings themselves were dormant but eventually sprung back into action with the organization launching various terrorist attacks all around the world and they would hack into all TV signals worldwide and they would show off a man claiming to be the Mandarin and would call the attacks "lessons" for the American people. Eventually however and ironically, it was Tony Stark himself who uncovered the man who was playing Mandarin to be Trevor Slattery, a failed British actor who was kidnapped to impersonate the Mandarin by the command of Aldrich Killian to he could use the Extremis Virus in the War on terror. Killian was unable to let Slattery get away however as he eventually staged a prison break and broke him out of Seagate Prison by orders of Jackson Norriss and by extention, the real Mandarin himself. Slattery was captured by Norriss who had disguised himself as a documentary film-maker. Personality The Mandarin is described as an extremely powerful ,manipulative and completely unpredictable individual who mostly enjoys of executing major terrorist assaults across the world and watch all the killing, destruction and the havoc that he is wreaking. Category:Marvel comics villains